Make Your Move, Girl!
by HeyLulu
Summary: Ginny catches Hermione Dancing! Ooh!
1. Hermione can dance?

Disclaimer: **SLASH**! …idiots. And I don't own this. Also, there are references to Anchorman that you may not recognize unless you've seen the movie.

----------------------------------------

It was late August and the weather was humid and muggy. If you stood outside for more than five minutes sweat would start to run down your face and your clothes would stick to you in the most uncomfortable places. If Ginny had her way she'd sit in front of a fan in nothing but her underwear. But alas, there were boys present, and her mother would have none of that going on. When the heat outside became too much for her to deal with, she made a bee-line for the refrigerator hoping to have some juice, but her brother Ron and their friend Harry beat her to it.

She leaned against the cabinet and watched them, patiently waiting for her turn to shove her face in the nice cool air emitting from the 'fridge.

"What's that peach fuzz you got on your upper lip?" She asked Ron.

"Oh, this?" he asked, stroking his face, "I've decided that I want to be Ron Burgundy for Halloween." Ron grabbed the juice that Ginny was hoping for and he and Harry sat down at the table. Ginny followed and sat across from them.

"I'm going to be Brick." Said Harry proudly.

"You mean from Anchorman? God, that movie was retarded." Ginny sighed.

"I think I'd make a good Ron Burgundy." Ron gave a little 'a-hem' and quoted, "Ow now brown cow."

"Stop it."

"The Human Torch was denied a bank loan."

"Ron, if you say one more quote… I'll kill you."

Ron leaned over the table and said in a deep slow voice, "You have an absolutely…_breathtaking_ hiney."

Ginny snarled and leapt across the table and Ron screamed. Ginny grabbed Ron's neck and tackled him to the ground.

In the midst of it all, Harry stood above them and screamed, "Loud Noises!"

As Ron and Harry screamed and Ginny strangled, Molly came over and started beating the children with a wet washcloth hoping to get them to stop. Ginny finally let go of her death grip on her brother when the washcloth was slapped flat on her face.

While still straddling Ron and the washcloth still plastered to her face, she put her hands on her hips and turned to look up at her mother.

"Mom," Ginny started, although she was muffled by the damp washcloth, "was that really necessary?"

"Well, I had to keep you little gobshites from tearing apart my kitchen! If you want to fight take it out of the house!" Molly peeled her washcloth off of Ginny's face and walked back into the living room, mumbling something about how they should go and get summer jobs.

Ginny gave one last glair at Ron and stood up. She picked up her the chair that was knocked over during her daring leap across the table. Ginny was about to sit down when she heard a thumping noise coming from the ceiling.

"Did you guy's hear that?" She asked, craning her neck so that one ear was pointed towards the ceiling.

"I think it's coming from your room Gin'." Ron said as he stood up and brushed himself off. The three of them stood silently listening to the rhythmic thumping.

"Hermione still up there?" Harry asked.

"Ha ha, yeah." Ginny laughed. "I wonder if she's the one making all that noise. I'll go see what she's up to." With that, Ginny climbed up the stares two at a time and pressed her ear against her door when she reached it. It sounded like Hermione was moving around. There was only one way for Ginny to find out.

Ginny swung open her door to find Hermione dancing around listening to her iPod that was sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans. With her eyes closed, Hermione was swinging her arms and wiggling her hips in time with the beat her feet seemed to be making with the music she was listening to. Ginny had never seen Hermione look so attractive. Even the sweat stain that was forming into a little 'V' shape on the top of her t-shirt was making her breathe a little harder.

'Man, I'm so gay for this girl.' Ginny thought.

Ginny smiled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. She was enjoying this and decided to wait and see how long Hermione would continue to dance until she noticed her there.

Unfortunately, this didn't last long. While in mid-twirl, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Ginny standing there. Hermione screamed, which caught Ginny off guard, so she started to scream.

And they were both standing there screaming at each other until they both suddenly stopped and just stared at each other, blinking occasionally. Finally Hermione turned around with her face in her hands and said, "God, Ginny, you scared the crap out of me!"

Hermione walked over to the dresser and peeled off her sweat stained shirt. Before she could throw a new one on, the boys came running into Ginny's room.

"What was all that screaming abo-" Ron stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hermione standing there without her shirt.

Ginny and Hermione silently looked at Ron, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Harry and Ron, however, couldn't peel their eyes from Hermione's chest.

"Heh, boobies." Ron muttered with a goofy grin. Hermione and Ginny exchanged sullen looks and rolled their eyes. Hermione smirked.

"Yeah," she said, running her hand over her breasts, "I get to see them everyday."

The boy's jaw's dropped open in disbelief. Harry muttered, "Lucky!" just before Ginny shoved them out of her room.

Hermione smirked as she took her dirty t-shirt and wiped the excess sweat off her head and her chest. "What is it about breasts that make boys stupid?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. They make me pretty stupid, too." Ginny said. Hermione smirked at this and quirked an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Ginny continued, "your boobs are so hot… they're mouthwatering! Besides, that was really hot what you did just then." Ginny dramatically squeezed her breasts together and seductively quoted, "Yeah, I get to see them _everyday_."

Hermione threw her sweaty shirt at Ginny and yelled "Shut up!" She threw on a clean shirt and ungracefully plopped down on Ginny's bed.

"So what was this dancing you were doing?" Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.

Hermione blushed. "What? It was nothing."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione on the bed. "Psh, that's bullshit. You looked like you were having a good time. It's not a crime to like to dance, you know."

"Well, when you're someone who supposedly has no interest other than studying, it can come as quite a shock to some people. Besides, I hate sports so this is really my only form of exercise."

Ginny sat and thought for a moment. Then she gasped as a light bulb went off in her head. "We should totally go out clubbing tonight!" She squealed excitedly.

"Um, well, I don't know…" Hermione said, "I don't think you'd like the kind of music-" Ginny cut her off.

"What? Techno? Trance? Dance? Drum and Bass? Who cares if they all have an annoyingly repetitive beat! As long as I can shake my booty I'll be happy." Ginny said with a smile. She grabbed Hermione's hands and pleaded, "Come on! This is a really great chance for you to get out there and seduce some guys with those gorgeous hips of yours."

Hermione frowned.

"Or girls!" Ginny finished with a toothy grin.

Hermione smirked and giggled a little. "Ok, let's go. It could be fun."

"Damn right it'll be fun!"

"But I'm not seducing anyone! In fact, I'm going to go out wearing what I'm wearing right now!"

"Jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Oh yeah. I don't care what you say, I'm not getting into a skirt."

"Eh, cest la vie." Ginny stood up. "Everyone will think you're a lezzy, though."

"Let them. I like girls better than guys anyway." Hermione stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Ginny said. "Are you…?"

Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny through heavy eyes. "Are _you_?"

Without missing a beat, Ginny strode over to Hermione and kissed her hard. She held Hermione's face in her hands while Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pinned her against the wall. Lips were bitten, tongues were touched and spit was swapped. They pulled away, both had flushed faces and amused looks. Ginny smiled and pushed back some of Hermione's wild hair behind her ear.

"When will you ever learn to calm your hair?" Ginny asked.

"Never!" Hermione shouted, dramatically pointing her finger at the ceiling. "So yeah," she continued, "what the heck was that stuff growing on Ron's face?"

Ginny just laughed.

----------------------------------------

And yeah, Next chapter coming soon. REWIEW! For the love of GOD!


	2. Hermione Swears!

Disclaimer: **SLASH!** …I don't own this! You're stupid to even consider it!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ginny scrambled around her room and in her closet looking for her Doc Martin's. She had spent the better part of the hour looking for her Bikini Kill t-shirt and the super tight plaid pants with the suspenders that her mother hated.

Hermione, however, hadn't moved from her spot on the bed since dinner ended. She was engrossed in a game of Mario Cart on Harry's Game Boy Advance and wouldn't move until it was time to go. She, of course, stuck to her goal of wearing the same clothes she was wearing that afternoon to the club.

"Oi! Hermione, have you seen my Doc's?"

"They're under the pile of clothes on the floor right behind you." Hermione said without looking up from her game.

Ginny got to her knees and threw the pile of clothes to the other side of the room. Of course, Hermione was right, and Ginny picked up her boots and slipped them on.

Ginny walked over to her mirror and checked her hair and figure. She couldn't help but notice Hermione in the reflection. Her kick-ass black and white high top sneakers. Those tight, _tight_, jeans that are ripped at the knee. The black baby-tee with 'Morningwood' written across her chest in pink letters and the way it stretched around her curves and breasts.

It literally made Ginny's mouth water.

Ginny turned around and glomped Hermione, who in return gasped in surprise. Before Hermione could complain that she had yet to save her game, Ginny started biting and sucking her neck. Hermione moaned and tossed the game aside. She grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her, their tongues instantly seeking each other out. Ginny grinded her hips between Hermione's legs, making her bite Ginny's lip and moan.

"You like that?" Ginny asked smugly.

"Tease." Hermione said as she brought Ginny down for another kiss.

Before their lips could meet again, Ron barged in, making the door slam against the wall with a loud 'Bang!'

"Are you birds ready to go-oh." He looked on in amazement. "Uh… what's going on?"

"Um…I fell?" Ginny said. Knowing how dense Ron was she was sure he would buy that lame excuse.

"No you didn't. By the looks of it, your tits are so hard they could cut diamonds!" Harry exclaimed from behind Ron.

"Ugh! Sick, mate!" Ron stated with a frown. "I don't want to think about my sisters…"

"Ron, don't even finish that sentence." Ginny pleaded. "Alright then, let's go party!" She got to her feet and waited for Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione's foot had become wrapped up in Ginny's blanket. When she tried to stand up, she fell off the bed and received a gracious amount of rug-burn on her elbow.

"Ouch! Dang it, that smarts!"

Ron brought his hand to his head and sighed. "Hermione, you're such a square! I mean, you're bloody 19 already. Don't you ever cuss?"

"No." she stated simply while sitting on the floor and rubbing her elbow.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"What? I just don't. It makes one sound uneducated when they do nothing but swear."

"Look, we _know_ you're educated, ok? We won't care if you swear. In fact, we're not leaving until you say at least one swear word." Ron stated.

"What! This is ridiculous! I'm not going to degrade myself for your entertainment!" Hermione turned to Ginny for some support, but all she got was an amused look and a shrug of the shoulder insinuating that she should go for it.

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She frowned and thought for a moment and came out with the only swear word she could think of.

"Thundercunt."

It was silent for a beat as her three friends registered what she had just said in their minds. All of them had their mouths open and their eyebrows scrunched together. Ginny was the one to break the silence.

"Hermione! What the fuck is that?" She asked as she and the boys started laughing.

"Out of all the swear words in the world you come up with 'Thundercunt!" Harry exclaimed through laughs.

"How the 'ell did ya' come up with that one!" Ron asked once he had calmed down.

"What! I just made it up! It's a swear word isn't it?"

"Hell, I don't know!" Ron wiped a tear from his eye. "Come on, then. Let's get to the club."

Hermione and Ginny could hear the boys talk as they descended down the hallway, "I'm going to have to use _that_ one sometime."

"Stop being such a thundercunt."

"You're the thundercunt!"

Hermione sighed and held her face in her hands. "Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's ok, babe. I'll make sure they don't make fun of you." Ginny placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders and smiled. "You have to admit, it's a funny word."

"I don't know where it came from, I swear."

"Meh, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go dance!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews people! Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, so I promise the next one will be more 'involved'. Less funny more hottness! Later!


	3. Weird little Asians!

Disclaimer: **SLASH!** Do I have to say it again? It gets kind of hot in this one. Look out now! And I don't own the characters (duh)

------------------------------------------------------------

The kids drove into London and took the tube to the warehouse district where there was sure to be a rave like there was nearly every weekend. They walked around and followed the music to a huge building that was decorated specifically for these raves. Once their hands were marked with huge black 'X's, they headed for the dance floor.

The music was so loud that the bass literally moved their insides. Hermione loved it. Everyone around her was dropping acid or rolling on ecstasy, but it was the music that got her high. She couldn't explain why it was Trance that specifically made her feel this way. It was the only music that got inside of her and into her blood so she could feel it surge all over her body right down to her fingertips. This was the feeling she loved; the feeling that made her able to let go of everything and just move, the bass guiding her like a heartbeat.

Ginny leaned against the railing of a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. She gazed down on Hermione. She was dancing like she was in a dream. Ginny rested her chin on her hand and gave a dreamy little sigh.

She was falling for the bird. Hard.

She didn't know what to do about it though. She wasn't even sure if Hermione wanted a relationship with Ginny like that. What if it ruined the friendship? What if Hermione didn't even _want_ a relationship? Oh man, what if she only wanted sex?

Ginny put her face in her hands in distress.

'Oh God!' she thought, 'I've never even had sex with a girl! What if I make a total fool of myself! There's no way I can do this…'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were on the upper level leaning over the balcony. Harry seemed overly content with the cherry lollipop he was sucking on. Ron was a bit disturbed at how turned on he was getting by watching Harry suck on the thing. He wished that Harry would suck on him and not that bleeding lollipop.

Ah, but one can dream.

"Do you think the girls are gay?" Harry asked, bringing Ron out of his perverse thoughts.

Ron thought about this for a moment. He licked his lip and scooted towards Harry. He leaned on the railing, making sure his arm was touching Harry's.

"Do you think the boys are gay?" He asked as softly as he could over the music.

Harry slowly took his lollypop out of his mouth and looked over at Ron through heavy eyes. Suddenly he grinned and held his arms out.

"I'll be gay for you, Ronnie!"

"Super Duper!" Ron exclaimed, still keeping up his Ron Burgundy impersonations. He crashed his lips against Harry's and they shared a heated kiss. Harry was able to get Ron's shirt off in no time, while Ron worked on getting Harry's pants off. He had just taken off his belt when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Both Harry and Ron looked down to see two Asian girls, both decorated with rainbow colored hair, fairy wings, and that sparkly crap all over their face. It was hard to tell them apart.

"Hey, what you're doing is very hot." Said the first one.

"But it's really not allowed." Said the second one.

"If you want to get freaky, do it where we can't see you."

"Yeah, like in there." The second one said, pointing her multi-colored bracelet arm in the direction of the men's bathroom.

Harry zipped his pants back up. "Er, thanks." He replied awkwardly.

The two girls smiled handing them each a blow-pop, and walked away.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron held out his hand towards the bathroom and said, "Shall we?"

"Are you sure? It just might be the drugs…"

"Yeah. I've been kind of gay for awhile. I don't know about you, but…"

Ron was cut off with passionate kiss from Harry. They pulled away, and without a word, headed right for the men's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ginny had wondered down to the dance floor and spotted Hermione taking a breather. Ignoring all previous thoughts, she walked over and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Having fun?" She asked over the music.

"Uh huh." Hermione nodded and took a swig of her water. "Do you want to dance?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure."

Hermione sat her water down and led Ginny out to the middle of the floor. Almost immediately Hermione began losing herself to the music, letting it guide her with her dancing. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to feel it. The beat. The thumping in her head.

'Let it move you like it's moving her.' She thought.

Ginny swayed her hips back and forth, her arms swaying along. She didn't care if she looked stupid. She was having fun and dancing with the girl she loved.

'Love, Ginny? Are you sure?' she thought.

Yeah, love. She loved her and she was going to be with her.

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione pulled her close and they rocked together in time with the beat. Their legs were intertwined and they were almost grinding together like they were earlier that evening. Hermione turned around and wiggled her bottom against Ginny's abdomen, which made Ginny exhale like someone knocked the breath out of her. Ginny ran her hands over Hermione's body, just grazing her fingers under her breasts through the thin t-shirt. Her hands traveled down her curvaceous body and over her shapely hips and thighs. Ginny grazed her hands just between Hermione's legs and back again over her hips.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. She grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her to the side of the dance floor. She slammed Ginny against the wall and kissed her, pressing her body hard against her. Hermione worked on leaving her mark on Ginny's neck and fondling the goods under her shirt as well. Ginny had no choice but to be submissive and let Hermione do her thing.

'God, this feels good. What the hell was I worrying about?'

Her lips were captured once again. Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. She flipped Hermione over and pinned her against the wall, picking her up and wrappingher legs around her hips. Ginny bit down on Hermione's neck and grinded as hard as she could against her. Hermione moaned loudly and cried out.

"FUCK! I should have worn a skirt!" she screamed.

"Me too baby!" Ginny strangled out between heated kisses.

Hermione grinded harder against Ginny, arching her back off the wall.

"Oh God, harder Ginny!"

Suddenly there was a hard tap on Ginny's right shoulder. She ignored it for a second, but the tapping became more persistent and harder. She tore her attention away from Hermione and looked down to see two short Asian boys. They both wore spiky jet black hair, sleeveless black shirts, and black U.F.O. pants with grey reflectors on them. At the same time, the two of them pushed their Star Treck looking sun glasses up their nose and folded their arms across their chest.

"Excuse me, what your doing is really hot." Said the one on the left.

"Really hot." Said the one on the right.

"But it's not allowed in the dance area."

"In the dance area."

Ginny just stared on as Hermione slowly slid down from her hips and leaned against the wall once more, never once taking her eyes off the two little Asian dudes.

"If you'd like to continue,"

"Like to continue."

"You can use the upstairs restroom."

"Upstairs"

With that, they both pointed towards the second floor bathrooms.

Ginny zipped her pants back up. "Er, thanks." she replied awkwardly.

The two Asian boys smiled and handed each of them a blow-pop. The girls watched them in awe as they walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Ginny finally turned back to Hermione.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, yeah." said Hermione as she grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews people! They make my day just a bit brighter (aww!)

Look out for bathroon naughty-ness in the next chapter!


	4. Bathroom Naughtyness!

Disclaimer: I don't own this and if you've read this far and haven't figured it out by now that it's **SLASH** …well then, you're just dumb

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny could sense some anxiety coming from Hermione as they climbed the stairs. If it wasn't so dark, she could have sworn she was blushing. Ginny herself was a bit anxious, but that paled in comparison for how much she wanted Hermione naked right now.

They finally reached the women's restroom and Ginnywent to open the door.

But it was locked.

She looked around and right on the door was a napkin that had been stuck to the door by someone's chewing gum. In blue eyeliner it said, 'Out of order, BITCHES!'

"Fuckin' hell…" exclaimed Ginny as she slammed her palm against the door.

Hermione took a quick look around and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on, let's use the men's loo."

They half walked, half ran the ten feet to the other door marked 'People who stand when they pee.' Hermione pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The two were greeted with an immediate "Shh!" from two highly decorated Asian girls sitting on the counter across from the stalls.

"We're listening."

"They're having man sex."

"It's very hot."

"Quite."

The two looked at each other and giggled, pitting their hand over their mouth.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other amused looks, but their expressions turned serious when they heard a voice coming from the stall.

"Oh, Harry" Someone moaned.

"Oh my God! Do you think…?" Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes

"It could be a different Harry…" Hermione tried to soothe.

"Hey Harry, there's a rainbow painted on this stall!"

Harry laughed. "Do me on it!" He quoted.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "It's them." They said.

Hermione walked over to the stall while Ginny ranted about how she wanted to kick Will Ferrell in the face. Hermione swiftly opened the door and immediately tried to choke back an amused laugh. The two Asian girls leaned over to see around her. What they saw made them both pull out their folding fans in unison and wave them frantically.

"Oh my GOD!" Ginny exclaimed once she saw Harry on his knees in front of Ron. "Harry! Why are you sucking on my brothers…." She sporadically waved her hands around searching for the right word. "…on my brothers dingily-dang!"

Hermione's eyebrow's furrowed. "Dingily-dang?" She whispered to herself.

"Aw, Ginny! He was just about to come!"

"It's ok, mate." Ron said while zipping his pants. "Ned Flanders over there just about ruined it for me." He glared at his sister.

"Good!" Ginny exclaimed, wide eyed and hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be doing it here anyway! I mean, this is a bathroom! People poo here! It's all dirty and stuff!"

"Then what are you two doing in here?"

Ginny and Hermione blushed realizing that they had come in here to do the same thing the boys were doing, but after that little rant Ginny just gave, they had to think up a new excuse.

"Um… the girl's bathroom is out of order!" Hermione said quickly. Ginny looked at the boys with her mouth shut and nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. I don't know about you lot, but I'm ready to go home." Harry said as he leaned against the stall.

The rest of the kids mumbled in agreement and the four of them headed for the exit. The two Asian girls watched them walk out the door and they gave a lonely sigh.

"At least we got to see something this time."

"Indeed. Should we go and find some more?"

"Yes, lets."

They were about to hop down off the counter when the two identical Asian boy's came in and looked up at them.

"Have the two lesbians come in yet?"

"Two lesbians come in yet?"

One of the girls shrugged and said, "They just left. Nothing happened though."

The two boys sighed in unison and looked down at the ground, defeated, and walked back out the door.

"How come we don't ever hook up with them?" The one Asian girl asked.

The other Asian girl flipped her rainbow hair over her shoulder and responded, "What? Those freaks? I think they'd only want to get with us if we were robots."

"And had robot vaginas."

"Of course. Now shall we?"

"We shall."

The two hopped down off the counter and left the men's room in search of their next targets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot girl sex in the next chapter, I promise.


	5. Hot Sex!

Disclaimer: **GIRLS HAVING HOT SEX**… I don't own them though – they're having sex on their own account.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them wordlessly walked back into the Weasly house just before the clock struck 2. Ginny slammed the front door shut and sighed. The mental picture of Harry giving her brother a blow job had completely ruined her thoughts of having any sex tonight, and it didn't help that Hermione seemed to think the same thing.

"Man, tonight sucked." Ron said as he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He walked over to the table and sat down with the rest of the kids.

"Not as much as Harry did." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Oh, piss off, 'ya _thundercunt_!"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Oh come on now Ron," Harry said with a smirk, "Don't get your _dingily-dang_ all in a twist."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"What! I have a right to be pissed! If it wasn't for these birds I wouldn't have blue balls right now!"

"Ron! Keep it down! You'll wake up your mum!" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry about her." Ginny said with a wave of her hand. "Whenever we go out late at night she drinks herself to sleep so we don't wake her when we come back in."

"That can't be healthy." said Harry.

"It's nothing to worry about; she actually looks forward to it."

"Yeah, the best thing is," Ron said, taking a grape and tossing it into his mouth, "is that she'll get so pissed that nothing short of an explosion will wake her up."

Hermione smirked and gave Ginny a wink. "Lucky you." She said looking back at Ron, "Now you can go and take care of your 'blue balls' without worryin' about your mum coming in."

Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes, and then looked at each other.

"That," said Ron in mid chew "is a pleasant observation Hermione."

"Yeah, now you two can go and do the nasty as well" said Harry.

"What! We're not… well, that is…" Hermione stuttered.

"Uh huh, yeah. Whatever you say, carpet munchers!" Harry yelled as he and Ron ran for the stairs.

"Faggots!" Ginny yelled after them.

They could hear the thumping of the boys running up the stairs and down the hall into Ron's room. When they slammed the door it went completely silent in the kitchen where Ginny and Hermione sat.

Resting her chin in her hands, Ginny stared at the basket of fruit in the center of the table, unsure of what to say next. Hermione was leaning back in her chair, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She seemed to be meditating.

'Crap! This is really awkward. What can I say now! Gee Hermione, dry humping you was really fun, let's do it again sometime! Fuck! I wish she'd say something!"

"Ginny, you alright? You seem a bit distressed."

"Um…" Ginny leaned back in her chair and smiled reassuringly. "I'm ok. I was just thinking about earlier…"

Hermione gave a tired smile. "Come on, Ginny." She stood up and offered her hand. "Let's go back to your room."

Ginny licked her lips and took Hermione's hand. When they reached her room, Ginny shut the door, leaned against it and let out a nervous breath of air. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She walked over to Ginny and placed her hands on her waist. She pressed her forehead against Ginny's.

"Ginny, you're my first love." She whispered.

"You love me?"

"Uh huh"

Ginny laughed like all her fears had faded away in an instant. "What a coincidence, Hermione! I kind of love you too!"

Hermione smiled and laughed as well. She tucked a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear and cupped her face in her hand, looking at her lovingly.

'She's so beautiful,' Hermione thought as she softly placed a kiss on Ginny's lips. The kisses grew deeper and the girls pressed themselves hard against each other, when suddenly Ginny pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. 'I hope she's not having second thoughts! I've been wanting to get into her pants all day!'

"I'm sorry, it's not you! I swear! It's just that I keep hearing the bed creek down the hall and I can't get the image of Ron and Harry in the bathroom out of my head…"

Hermione smirked and grabbed Ginny's wrist. She led her across the room and threw her on the bed. Ginny looked up at Hermione almost terrified but really turned on at the same time. Hermione straddled Ginny and pinned her arms to the bed.

"If you can't get that image out of your head, then I'll force it out." She said and sat up. Hermione peeled off her t-shirt and practically ripped off her bra. She leaned back down and kissed Ginny hard, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Ginny was in heaven. She flipped Hermione on her back and kissed her all over. She made sure to leave a mark on her neck and teasingly skipped over her breasts to graze her lips over all the tickle spots on her belly.

Hermione, meanwhile, flipped the girl back over and hastily worked on getting Ginny's pants off.

"Wait a second babe…!" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, I've been waiting all day for this! I'm not going to stop now!"

"But I just need to…"

"Take off your fucking pants!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh my God, YES!" Ginny cried. She got to her knees and threw off her shirt. She began to undo her buttons, but in her haste to do so, she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'bang!'.

"Ouch damnit!" she cried, but that didn't slow her down. While still on the floor, she worked to unlace her boots and wiggle out of her pants when an idea struck her. She grabbed one of her boots and pulled the thin, black lace out. Smiling evilly, and with her pants still half way on, she straddled Hermione and held both of her hands above her head.

"Just what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like?" Ginny said as she wrapped the lace around Hermione's wrists and tied them to the headboard.

"Oh, Ginny. This is really…"

"Hot? Yeah, I know." Ginny leaned down and hungrily sucked on Hermione's nipple.

"Oh, finally." Hermione breathed. She moaned as Ginny nipped her with her teeth. Ginny continued to bite and pinch and suck and tease while moving her way down Hermione's belly and biting her hip just above her jeans. She sat up and unbuttoned Hermione's pants. She had them half way down her thigh when she realized Hermione hadn't taken her shoes off. Ginny completely stopped what she was doing and looked confusedly at Hermione.

"Why haven't you taken off your shoes yet?"

"It's not like I had a chance to now, did I?" Hermione responded, a little perturbed.

"Yeah, but you've got your shoes on my bed! What if they're dirty!"

"Then take them OFF!" Hermione shouted, now getting red in the face from frustration.

Ginny grinned and pounced on Hermione. She took her hand and brushed back some of Hermione's hair.

"You know I'm just fucking with you, right?" she said with a smile.

"I'd rather you just _fuck_ me, but whatever."

"I'm getting to it." Ginny said and kissed Hermione deeply.

Ginny pulled away and got right to work taking off Hermione's shoes and socks, and unceremoniously tossed them on the floor. She was finally able to get Hermione to wiggle out of her pants and marvel at her lovely figure. Ginny slowly leaned down and gently nipped at her inner thigh before teasing Hermione with a soft touch through her thin cotton underwear. Hermione squirmed.

"Ginny…" she whined, "Please don't tease."

Ginny ignored her and used her nose and tongue to rub up against her. Hermione continued to wriggle under Ginny's caresses and begged for her to stop teasing. Finally giving in to her own curiosity, Ginny peeled off Hermione's underwear and leaned over the girl, her hands on either side of Hermione's head.

"You're tied up and naked… what to do, what to do."

"Uh, here's an idea: how about you get down there and make me COME ALREADY!"

Ginny smirked and wiggled her eyebrows before going back down and shyly tasting her.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Ginny used the base of her tongue to press against her clit and lick up her juices. Suddenly Ginny stopped and looked up.

"You know, I can't believe it's NOT pussy!"

Hermione looked down at her like she was crazy. "What!"

"Well, it's not meow-ing or anything…"

Hermione's head shot back and she rolled her eyes to the sky "I swear to God, If I wasn't tied up right now…!" She looked back up and glared at Ginny.

"Ginny! Listen to me! If I was any hornier, I'd be foaming at the mouth or something!"

That got Ginny's attention.

"So you better get down there and finish what you started before I go all crazy-go-nuts on your ass!"

"Promise it'll be _on_ my ass?"

"Ginny!"

Without another word, Ginny grabbed Hermione's butt and pushed her up towards her face. She buried her tongue into Hermione's wet pussy as far as it would go, licking and sucking and nibbling all over. Hermione wiggled and squirmed and moaned Ginny's name over and over again. She arched off the bed when she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh, Ginny, don't stop!" she cried out. "I'm almost…"

With this warning, Ginny licked harder and faster until Hermione released a strangled cry. She writhed and wiggled and shook like she was cold. Ginny slowly kissed her way back up Hermione's body as she rode out her orgasm. When she reached her face she leaned down and kissed her passionately.

When she pulled away, Hermione sighed. "I swear, I'm never having sex with you again!"

"Aw!" Ginny pouted.

"Ok, well, I'll sleep with you as long as you never again drag it out like you just did."

Ginny smiled sweetly at her. She reached up and untied Hermione from the bed. Upon doing this, however, Hermione suddenly jumped up and slammed Ginny face down on the bed. She unfastened Ginny's bra and harshly flipped the girl over.

"Hermione, what are you…?"

"Just shut up and let me have my way with you!" She exclaimed as she ripped of Ginny's bra.

She finished unzipping Ginny's pants and tore them off her as well as her underwear. Hermione crawled back up and squeezed Ginny's breast while sucking on the other. Her fingers pinched the same time her teeth nipped at Ginny's nipples, making her sigh and moan.

Hermione suddenly stopped and pulled away. She crawled down Ginny's body and sat in between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me if this works…" she said. Hermione placed her thumbs on two pressure points on Ginny's abdomen, right next to her hip bone. When she pressed down Ginny screamed and practically jumped off the bed, wiggling her hips in hopes to get Hermione to take the pressure off.

"That does nothing but tickle!" she cried.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. It's supposed to make you have an orgasm or something… I guess not, though." With that, Hermione went back to work on Ginny's breasts.

Without warning to Ginny, she plunged two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and moan. Instead of pumping her fingers in and out, Hermione wiggled her fingers over Ginny's g-spot, while rubbing her clit with her thumb at the same time.

"Oh God…" Ginny moaned as she tossed her head back and forth. She grabbed a fistful of sheets and moaned as she was growing close.

"Oh, Hermione…don't stop. Oh, God, don't stop." She pleaded. Hermione took this as a hint that she was close, so she rubbed Ginny faster and faster. Ginny gasped and sighed as her orgasm approached.

"Ahh… oh Hermione, I think I… ohh." She sighed as her orgasm finally hit her. She arched off the bed and cried out, only shaking just a little during the aftermath.

Hermione pulled her fingers out of Ginny and laid down next to her, licking them clean.

"Mmm… tasty." She said and Ginny gave her a tired smile. She rolled over and draped an arm across Hermione's belly, kissing her shoulder.

"That was awesome." She said. She gave a happy sigh and hugged Hermione tighter. "God, I love you." She buried her face in Hermione's hair and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much."

Hermione's heart felt light. She kissed Ginny and rested her forehead against hers. "I love you too, babe." she whispered

Ginny sighed contently and snuggled closer to Hermione. They continued to talk and joke and whisper sweet nothing to each other until the sun rose that morning and they finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sothis is the first time I've written a sex scene. I know it may seem weird, but this is the usual scenario I go through whenever I get it on with the boyfriend. We're crazy.

I don't know. Tell me what you thought of it!


	6. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own these people! And this is the last chapter. So sad!

Oh, yeah. Sorry if some of you thought the sex scene was lacking. I'm more about the comedy than the sexyness... only because sex in real life is pretty much a joke anyway.

Well, I thought it was hot. Meh, whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 11 'o clock that morning, Hermione woke up to the sunlight pouring into Ginny's bedroom. Only problem was Ginny wasn't there. Hermione yawned, wiped the crust out of her eyes and sat up.

She smelt breakfast.

Realizing she was still naked, she grabbed her underwear and an oversized t-shirt and slipped them on. Not wanting to bother with grooming her hair, she pulled it back in a tight ponytail, her bushy hair poofing out in the back. She meandered downstairs and found the kitchen empty except for Ginny standing over the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

Ginny turned to her and her eyes lit up. "Hey you." She smiled and went back to flipping the bacon. Hermione walked over and hugged her from behind. She kissed her on the back of her neck and Ginny giggled.

"I'd kiss you but I've got terrible morning breath." Hermione said as she leaned against the counter and watched Ginny cook.

"It's ok. I'm one of those people who don't brush their teeth until after they've eaten."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head. "Where's your mum?"

"Oh," Ginny laughed. "She has a hangover. She came down to get an aspirin and went back to bed."

"So she didn't…?"

"Hear anything? No. She would have said something to me at least when she was down here."

"That's good." Hermione sighed in relief.

Just then Ron and Harry wondered down to the kitchen. The boys stood there and stared at the girls and the girls stared back. It was silent for a moment when a huge grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Hello ladies! Have fun last night? It certainly sounded like it!"

Hermione gave Harry a once over and smirked. "You've got morning wood."

Harry looked down, and indeed, he did have morning wood. He put his hands behind his head and wiggled his hips in the girl's direction. "You liike eeet?"

"Ugh! Gross! Will you please get your erection out of my face? I'm about to eat!"

The boys laughed and sat down as Hermione and Ginny carried the bacon and eggs over to the table. When Ron tried to reach over and grab himself some bacon, Hermione smacked his hand away.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Oh, I think you've had enough protein for one night."

Ginny and Hermione snickered and loaded their plated up with food. Ron mimicked them by giving a high pitch giggle himself.

"Oh, yuck yuck yuck. At least we didn't wake up the whole neighborhood barking sex orders at each other." He turned to Harry and said in a girly voice, "Take off your fucking pants right now!"

Harry feigned shock and replied, "Oh, take your nasty shoes off my bed this instant!"

"Oh, yeah." Ginny rolled her eyes, "You two were really quiet; but I'm sure you had your mouths full." She smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out and Ron ignored her, piling some food on his plate.

"Hey, Ron, I see you've shaved thatpubic hairoff your face." said Ginny.

"Yeah, well, I've decided that I want to be Napoleon Dynamite instead."

"Yeah," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "because that movie left absolutely no punch lines whatsoever."

"I'm going to be Pedro Sanchez." said Harry proudly.

"Heh, yeah. Vote for Pedro." said Ron.

Hermione re-tiedher pony-tailso it was sticking out the side of her head.

"I'll vote for you Pedro." she said.

"If you vote for me, all of your wildest dreams will come true."

"You guys are retarded!" Ginny exclaimed digging her fork into her eggs.

"It's ok, Ginny" said Hermione resting a hand on Ginny's leg. "You can be the llama."

"Yeah Tina! Eat your food!" said Ron as he scooped more eggs onto Ginny's plate.

Ginny proceeded to leap across the table and choke him till he was purple.

And thus began another day in the Wesley household.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Over!


End file.
